Only 28% of all Americans are considered scientifically literate [1], a distressing figure that leaves 72% of U.S. citizens ill-prepared to comprehend the substance of important issues such as stem cell research, global warming, multi-billion-dollar defense proposals, and their own health-related conditions. Enhanced educational efforts are needed to improve the nation's scientific literacy and help more Americans keep pace with the rapidly evolving technological world. To that end, Terra Nova proposes to produce a curricular unit designed to strengthen the health science literacy of the nation's middle school students. The Virtual M.D.: Medical Sleuths curriculum (to be developed through the Virtual M.D.: e-Learning Tool for Improving Health Science Literacy SBIR grant) will stimulate the interest of today's adolescents by providing innovative, discovery-oriented, web-based instruction and a "detective-type" process for finding solutions to real-world problems. Taking on the persona of a "virtual M.D." to study virtual patients represented by animated characters, students will apply the scientific method to analyze symptoms as they diagnose key human diseases relevant to their age group. They will learn about normal and abnormal anatomy and physiology through the use of CT and MR images and interactive anatomical diagrams. The unit will provide additional opportunities for learning through extension activities, formative and summative assessment options, videotaped interviews with healthcare professionals, and web and print resources. A comprehensive teacher lesson guide will be provided, along with disease fact sheets that students can share with their families. During Phase I of this grant project, Terra Nova's curriculum development staff with work with national experts to research and design an outline for the entire Virtual M.D. program, which will examine the topics of childhood obesity, Type 1 diabetes, asthma, and HIV/AIDS. This team will produce a single web-based prototype module on the topic of childhood obesity, after which all materials will be evaluated by expert consultants and field-tested among a minimum of 70 diverse middle school students. This engaging software program will promote an accurate understanding of several important diseases, improve scientific analytical and research skills, offer guidelines for healthy living, and inspire a greater interest in pursuing a healthcare or research career. Through the Virtual M.D. unit, Terra Nova seeks to support the National Center for Research Resources' public health mission of promoting scientific literacy among K-12 students through discovery- oriented tools, provide education to help people "understand, detect, treat, and prevent" a wide range of diseases, and encourage lifelong interest in the field of science. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE With only 28% of U.S. citizens qualifying as scientifically literate [1], national attention is sharply focused on identifying methods to improve Americans' understanding of and appreciation for key scientific concepts - so they may make better-informed decisions about the world around them. The proposed web-based Virtual M.D.: Medical Sleuths educational unit responds to this initiative by providing students at the impressionable middle school level with a creative, interactive, detective-type process for finding scientific solutions to real-life health problems. By giving students the opportunity to serve in the role of a "virtual M.D." to study, diagnose, and treat virtual patients, the unit will promote public health initiatives by: a) improving students' health science literacy, b) providing them with practical guidelines for preventing the onset of disease, c) familiarizing them with a variety of health-related career options, and d) further inspiring a lifelong curiosity about science and its applications. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]